


Mummy May I?

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Mummies, Other Spookies, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets dragged into participating in the annual Haunted House fundraiser as one of the creepers, but he manages to find bright spots around the bandages covering his eyes.</p><p>Day 3 of my Countdown to Halloween 2k15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing polyamorous ships so please keep that in mind.

Armin slid lower in his chair while his club-mates talked about who would be where in the annual haunted house. The first people chosen were always shoved into the house itself, so he thought that if they couldn’t see him then he’d get out of being a zombie or something freaky like that. 

No such luck. 

Historia, the head of their community restoration club, turned and spotted him. “Armin! You can be in the second floor mummy room!” He nodded and smiled at her, but he was internally screaming. 

When they finished the meeting he trudged out into the courtyard to find boyfriend and girlfriend waiting on the edge of the fountain for him.

“So, how’d it go?” Eren asked through a mouthful of corn dog. 

“I feel like it could have gone better.” Mikasa said softly, motioning for him to sit between the two of them. armin obeyed and leaned into Mikasa, who stroked his hair. “What happened?” she asked. 

“I’ve gotta be a creeper in the house.” he muttered. Eren snorted but squeezed Armin’s knee. 

“It’ll be fine. You’ll make a cute- what are you going to be?” 

“Some sort of mummy.” 

“Well, you’ll be a mummy with a smokin bod.” Eren replied. “It’ll be fine. Nobody will even know you’re the mummy!” 

Armin sighed. “But I’ll have to be there every night listening to spooky music and sound effects and scaring people and listening to their screams. And it runs for like four hours straight!” 

Mikasa gave him a quick kiss. “It’ll be fine. I bet you’ll be so busy that you won’t even notice how long you’re in there for!” 

Eren frowned. “Hey, I want a kiss!” Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. 

“Really, that’s what you’re focussing on?” she asked flatly. 

“Yes.” He climbed on top of Armin and stole a kiss from Mikasa. Armin elbowed his stomach. 

“I’m getting squished!” Eren pulled away and leaned in to kiss Armin. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“No I’m still squished!” Armin laughed, pushing on Eren’s chest. “Get off!” Eren grinned and let all his weight fall on Armin, which in turn knocked Mikasa off the fountain with a yelp. Eren laughed for five seconds before he realized there was nothing beneath his left arm when he and Armin landed and rolled into the water. 

Armin and Mikasa dissolved into laughter while Eren spluttered in the cool water. 

 

One week later the club- with the assistance of some of the adults in a similar restoration program- had finished the decorations for the haunted house. 

The first night of the haunted house Armin sat through thirty minutes of being wrapped in ripped strips of linen sheets that had been spray painted for “patina.” Then they applied some fake blood to the area around his eyes and splattered it all over his body for effect. 

He felt like an idiot, constantly walking around with strips of cloth hanging off his slim frame like he’d left the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. 

He didn’t know that in the long line of people waiting outside the building were Mikasa and Eren waiting eagerly to see if they could tackle the mummy Armin. 

By five-thirty Armin was in place and the first group was sent in. 

The line began to buzz when the first group of kids was allowed into the house. The seniors at the door would wait a couple minutes before sending in the next set of people. 

After an hour Eren and Mikasa were allowed in. once they passed the first room, which was rather normal, they entered a dark passageway full of glowing eyes and creepy witch cackles. they walked along it for a minute before entering a room full of dancing skeletons and bouncing ghosts. 

“For ten dollars apiece I expected something better.” Eren muttered. Then a body fell out of the rafters onto the ground before them. They both cried out and jumped back. 

“Shit.” Eren gasped as the body folded back over itself. Then the face of a clown with an ominous smile and no eyes flopped down to stare at them. Mikasa screamed and ran around the body as it straightened itself with unnatural flexibility. Eren ran over to Mikasa and they dashed out of the room. 

“Okay, twenty bucks earned.” Eren gasped. Mikasa nodded frantically. Then hands grabbed their ankles. They both screamed again and tried to pull their feet away, and pulled two slimy green goblins out of their hiding places. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Mikasa shrieked. The goblin let go of their feet and the two back paddled as the goblins crawled towards them. They turned and rushed into the next room, Eren was the first one to pull the door open and rush into fake spider webs.

“Why did it have to be spiders?” he whined as Mikasa slammed the doors behind them. 

“Because spiders are CREEPY AS FUCK!!!” her voice rose as spider appeared out of the shadows. They ran out of that room as well, chased by the spider. 

“Not fun! Not fun!” Eren wheezed, still covered in the fake web. 

“Ooooh!” A high pitched and grating voice said from the opposite side of that hall. they turned to face a warty witch that was either bent over, or was Historia in a mask. 

“Web for my potion,” she motioned to Eren with a wrinkled hand. “Come here my pretty.” she began to run at them, and the two bolted away and into another room. 

They were rushed through a few more rooms before being run up stairs towards the mummy room. 

armin heard the heaving footsteps in the stairway and he hid in a hollow between a sarcophagus and a counter that had been covered in coins and vases. 

“Holy shit.” a familiar voice gasped. “I hate zombies.” 

“Same.” another voice replied. Armin leaned forward and saw Mikasa and Eren leaning against the wall. He grinned and watched as they walked over to an empty sarcophagus and looked in. He snuck up behind them and asked each other where they thought the mummy was. He reached both hands out and pinched their butts before snapping into a mummy pose. 

They turned around angrily, but in half a second their eyes popped and they screamed at least three octaves higher than their usual register and scrambled over each other towards the door. Once they were in the hallway Armin dissolved into giggles. 

 

The next morning Armin was very much like a mummy. He was exhausted and could barely do more than moan. 

He dozed off on the bus until Eren flopped down next to him. 

“Hey.” Armin muttered with a yawn. 

“Hey babe.” Eren replied, draping his arm around his boyfriend. “You know, I don’t think we saw you last night. Mikasa and I went through the entire haunted house and didn’t see you.” 

“I was in the tomb room.” Armin muttered, nuzzling into Eren’s chest. 

“The- wait, were you the one to pinch our asses?” Eren asked. 

“Yup. You should have seen your faces, they were priceless.” 

“Oh shut up. Mikasa’s gonna kick your butt when she finds out.” Eren said grumpily. 

“Doubt it.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Cause I’m her favorite boyfriend.” Armin said with a smug smile. 

“Bullshit!” Eren looked down at Armin. “She doesn’t have a favorite! She said so!” 

“She lied.” Armin looked up at Eren’s pouty face. “If it helps, you’re my favorite boyfriend.” His expression softened instantly. 

“Thank you, wait a second!” Armin dissolved into laughter while Eren fumed. 

Mikasa reacted by swatting Armin’s butt and leaving it there, enforcing Armin’s statement that he was her favorite.


End file.
